


Plus tenace qu'une tache de sang sur un tee-shirt

by magorna



Series: Nous servirons le mal [5]
Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Gen, Immortal Kevin, Post-Canon, Some Character Refuses to Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin peut guérir de n'importe quelle blessure, fatale ou non, mais ce n'est que quelque anées plus tard qu'il comprit que la veillesse n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus tenace qu'une tache de sang sur un tee-shirt

Ce ne fut qu'après le mariage de Cindy Trueman que Kevin se demanda pour la première fois s'il était éternel. Les préparatifs du mariage sur le plan judiciaire avaient été horriblement longs, à l'instance d'Armand Trueman. Si, au début, cela n'avait pas posé de problèmes à Cindy, elle avait déchanté lorsque sa présence fut requise à toutes les réunions des comptables et juristes travaillant sur le dossier. Les maths et Cindy n'avait jamais fait bon ménage, alors rajouter le droit à une équation déjà instable n'avait qu'empiré les choses. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle n'était de bonne humeur et le cou de Kevin, qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, eut un petit désaccord avec une hache en adamantium... ce fut la hache qui gagna.

Lorsque Kevin repris conscience ce fut pour observer l'équipe d'entretien nettoyant les dégâts alors que Kurtzmann les fixait placidement, la tête était passée dix centimètre au dessus d'un candidat avant de percuter le mur laissant des traces de sang et de cervelle jusqu'au plafond. Voyant les regards désapprobateurs que lui jetaient les techniciens de surfaces et le DRH, Kevin ne s'attarda pas plus sur les lieux.

Les mois qui suivirent, Kevin rasait les murs durant ses heures de bureau. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois tout cela terminer. Cette situation l'amena à soulever la question suivante : Kevin était immortel mais pour combien de temps et dans quel état ?

S'il savait qu'il pouvait survivre à n'importe quelle blessure, il n'était pas sûr que son espérance de vie soit différente de celle d'un humain lambda et, si c'était le cas, continuerait-il à vieillir jusqu'à se ratatiner. Honnêtement il ignorait ce qu'il craignait le plus, vieillir ou mourir.

Il ne savait toujours pas pour la mort mais en ce qui concernait la vieillesse, il eut sa réponse lorsqu'à cinquante ans il se regarda dans la glace pour réaliser que cela faisait près de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas pris une ride. Après des examens plus approfondis, il constata qu'en effet son corps avait arrêté de vieillir, rendant la thèse de mort naturelle peu plausible. Bien que cela ne changeait strictement rien, Kevin ressentit ce jour là un sentiment de puissance encore inconnu. Certes cela n'améliorait pas ces capacités au combat mais il enterrerait tout ennemis avec du temps.

Il comprit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose à l'enterrement de Kurtzmann. Toute la journée, l'ambiance avait été pour le moins lourde et même lui n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur. Personne n'avait l'air effondré, pas même Christine, la fille de Carla et Armand, qui pourtant s'essuyait discrètement le visage tout les quarts d'heure. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait déjà vu des gens mourir, des amis proches. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi abattu par la mort de quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas ?

Lorsque le cercueil fut descendu dans la tombe, il se rendit compte que c'était la première mort naturelle. Jusqu'à présent cela avait été soit des accidents, soit des meurtres. La mort faisait parti des risques du métier mais qu'un collègue meurt de maladie ou de vieillesse n'était pas quelque chose de courant. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que tout le monde avait l'air ébranlé. En regardant autour de lui, Kevin se souvint qu'il les verrait tous mourir même Damien Trueman, le fils de Cindy, qui était l'un des plus puissant. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas hâte.

Un an après la mort de l'ex DRH, Kevin se paya sur un coup de tête une nouvelle voiture, très rapide et très chère. Il alla l'essayer de suite sur l'autoroute mais, très vite, l'excitation laissa place à l'ennui. Il fixa l'aiguille pointant cent dix kilomètre à l'heure, fichue limitation de vitesse. Puis, après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'accélérer, les autres automobilistes ? La santé de quelques civiles n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur le plus fort possible, dépassant allègrement un radar.

Il zigzaguait entre les voitures alors que l'angoisse de l'année passée s'envola. Il savait qu'un virage mal emprunté ou une voiture emboutie à cette vitesse lui serait fatal, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait trouvé à quoi lui servirait son immortalité, à faire tout ce que la peur de la mort l'empêcherait normalement d'accomplir. Il faudrait juste passer outre la douleur, s'il avait appris à le faire avant, peut-être aurait-il eu l'ascendant sur Kurtzmann. Il roula pendant une demi-heure avant d'avoir un accident et de se fracasser le crâne contre le tableau de bord. Il n'avait jamais autant rit que lorsqu'il se réveilla à la morgue, donnant au médecin la peur de sa vie.

Une fois qu'on apprenait à gérer la douleur, tout devenait plus simple. Chaque fois que l'ennui menaçait, il faisait la première chose qui lui passait par la tête sans se soucier des conséquences, cela suffisait à le distraire jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Au bout de plusieurs années il se lassa de son job, il fit une demande de départ à la retraite auprès de la direction. On lui rit au nez arguant qu'il était encore en état de travailler pour un bon bout de temps. En compensation on lui offrit le poste de DRH, imaginer Kurtzmann, ou ce qu'il en restait, se retourner dans sa tombe l'empêcha de refuser.

Bien qu'à sa prise de position, il avait été sceptique, il trouva rapidement un moyen de rendre tout cela distrayant. Il n'avait que très peu de conscience professionnel donc le défilé de boulets qu'il subissait tout les jours ne lui donnait pas de l'hypertension comme à son prédécesseur. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se montrait laxiste, juste qu'il s'amusait plus lorsqu'il devait « recaler » un candidat, l'un dans l'autre tout le monde était satisfait.

Pour ses cent ans d'ancienneté à la Flander's, la boîte lui paya des séances de thérapie de groupes pour immortels. Toutes personnes ayant un pouvoir d'immortalité ou d'invulnérabilité pouvait y participé, à part les vampires, personne ne les supportait et ils était assez nombreux pour faire leurs propres séances. Kevin ne savait si cela lui permettait de rester sain d'esprit mais, entre l'extraterrestre du 51ème siècle qui, avec ses voyages dans le temps, n'assistait pas aux séances dans l'ordre et le mercenaire, Wade Wilson, qui avait de sérieuses pathologies mentales, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'y ennuyait.

Les décennies, puis les siècles passèrent alors que la Flander's continuait de changer de mains et un jour les PDG ne s'appelèrent plus Trueman. Parfois il pensait à la mort, qui d'après Wilson était une femme des plus séduisantes, elle ne l'obsédait plus comme avant. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement mourir mais l'idée ne l'effrayait plus. Il se faisait très bien à son immortalité, même s'il ressentait toujours ce sentiment oppressant à chaque fois que quelqu'un mourrait de causes naturelles et même si, parfois, il avait cette angoisse de se retrouver à cours de distractions. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire et c'est pour cela que lorsqu'il trouva un cheveux blanc qu'il n'avait jamais vu il ne chercha pas d'explication.


End file.
